A Stormy Arrival
by Writing4ever4God
Summary: Senna/Korra mother/daughter bonding with some Senraq. A few nights after the events of Harmonic convergence, Senna tells Korra the story of the night she was born when her daughter is unable to sleep due to nightmares. R/R


Disc: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

A/N: Here's another Senraq story! This one is a personal favorite of mine!

"A Stormy Arrival"

Senna awoke suddenly with the need to check on Korra. She knew her daughter was still going through a lot after the events of Harmonic convergence. She wanted so badly to take her daughter's pain away, but she knew she couldn't. All she and Tonraq could do was be there for Korra and let her know she wasn't alone.

"Senna, where are you going?" Tonraq mumbled.

"I'm going to check on Korra. I'll be right back. Go back to sleep, honey," Senna bent down and kissed her husband on the forehead. With that, she stood from the bed and left the room she shared with Tonraq. Reaching the end of the hallway, she entered Korra's room. Opening the door, she found Ikki fast asleep in the cot next to Korra's bed. Making sure the eight-year-old was warm enough, Senna moved over to Korra's bed. As she glanced down, she gasped when she discovered her daughter was gone!

Taking a deep breath, Senna left the room and went to search for the teenage Avatar. After she didn't find Korra anywhere inside, she decided to check the land surrounding their house.

Gaining the outside, Senna sighed with relief when she found Korra sitting on the back steps. She went and joined her, thanking the spirits that her daughter was safe.

"Korra, there you are little one," she breathed with relief. "You couldn't sleep?"

"No," Korra replied. She sighed as she stared out at ubay in the distance. She felt her mother pull her close from behind and allowed the physical contact. She breathed in the familiar scent of ocean and coconut from the shampoo her mother used. The combination was comforting to the teenage Avatar.

"Would a story help?" Senna kissed the top of Korra's head.

Korra almost said she wasn't a kid anymore, but she held her tongue. Besides, her mother always told pretty good stories.

Just then, they were joined by Ikki. The eight-year-old went straight for her eldest sister and crawled into her lap.

"Ikki, what are you doing awake?" Korra gently chastised.

"I woke up and you weren't there. I got worried," the little girl replied.

Korra ruffled her little sister's pigtails and rubbed her back in a comforting manner.

"Would both of you like to hear a story?" Senna offered.

Ikki's brown eyes lit up.

"Please? Please, Aunt Senna! What kind of story is it?"

Senna laughed softly at her niece's antics. She loved all the airbender kids as much as Korra did. She didn't mind them calling her 'Aunt Senna. She thought it was sweet.

"Well, I was just about to tell Korra her story," she answered.

Ikki frowned.

"But we already know Korra's story," she wrinkled her eyebrows.

Senna chuckled. She turned her attention to Korra.

"Did I ever tell you the story of the night you were born?"

Korra shook her head.

"No," she replied.

"What happened? What happened!" Ikki's eyes grew wide with excitement as she bounced on Korra's lap.

"I wanna hear this too," Korra piped up. She patted Ikki's right shoulder in a cool down motion and her little sister got the hint a minute later. They both turned their attention to Senna.

"First of all, you, little one, weren't supposed to be born until the end of winter. But you weren't very patient and decided to make your arrival into the world three weeks early. The night you were born, a few storms came. One of them was the ever storm. It was the worst one we had in years. So the night of your birth, your Dad decided to go hunting. It was a way for him to get out his nervous energy. He came back in time for your birth," she assured Korra. "Anyway, we fell asleep early because I wasn't feeling good. Around one in the morning, the storm really started gaining power. That's when I woke your father up because I was going into labor. Unfortunately, Katara had gone to help a family who had gotten caught in the storm. This meant Daddy almost delivered you."

"He did?" Korra raised her eyebrows.

Senna nodded.

"So who helped you?" her daughter asked.

"Kya," Senna replied.

Korra nodded as she waited for her mother to continue the story.

***Flashback****

Senna sighed as she stared out at the moon. She had been having trouble sleeping for the past few hours now. She couldn't stop thinking about her soon-to-be child. She knew Tonraq was excited too. The couple had been thrilled when Katara had given them the news. But as the anticipation wore off, worry set in. Senna wasn't worried about her baby surviving as much as she was worried about something else entirely. She knew she and Tonraq would love her no matter if she was a waterbender or not, another fearful possibility crossed Senna's mind. One that made her shiver from fear. She nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her right shoulder.

"Senna, it's just me," Tonraq assured her, "are you okay?"

Senna shook her head. She closed her eyes as she felt tears behind them. Turning to her husband and best friend for the comfort and reassurance she needed, she let the tears fall.

Tonraq frowned. This was not the answer he had expected. He knew Senna had been in pain off and on throughout the week, but he thought it was only physical. Pulling her into his arms, he ran a hand through her hair in an effort to comfort her.

"Honey, talk to me, what's wrong?" he planted a kiss on her cheek, followed by one on the top of her head.

"Wha-what if she's the…Avatar?" Senna's question was barely above a whisper. She let out a soft sob as the words left her mouth.

"Senna…" Tonraq drew her closer and held her in his protective embrace. He wanted so badly to take her fears away, but he knew the only thing he could do was be there for her. "Sweetheart, listen to me, we'll love her just the same, no matter if she's the Avatar, a waterbender or nonbender. No little girl will be loved more."

"Ba-but what if she is the next Avatar?" Senna's voice shook with fear and tears. She grasped at Tonraq's shirt top as though she were drowning. "We'll lose her! I can't…I can't give her up."

"Senna, sweetie, that won't happen," Tonraq declared. His tone was determined while his hold on her was just as gentle as it had been for the past ten minutes. "I won't let anyone take her away from us."

"We might not have a choice," Senna whispered, "the new law Aang passed just before he died…if the white lotus found out, they could take Korra away…" her voice trailed off as a shaky sob escaped her lips. Her left hand covered her stomach while her right one clung to her husband.

"Senna, I promise you, I won't let them touch her," Tonraq vowed. It was then that he realized what his wife had called their unborn daughter. "Korra?"

Senna smiled a little for the first time in a few days.

"Yes. Do you like it?"

"What does it mean?" Tonraq asked.

"Princess of truth," Senna replied. "My mother used to tell me stories about a princess named Korra who protected the people of her village. Sometimes she went about it in the wrong way, but she always did the right thing in the end."

"I love it," Tonraq smiled down at his wife. "Korra. Our princess."

Senna smiled. She let her eyes drift shut a few minutes later, falling asleep in the safest place she knew.

*****

Senna shot up in bed a few hours later as a sharp pain hit her stomach, followed by two more. She tried to breathe through them, but it was hard. Swallowing hard against the sudden urge to throw up, she reached out and shook Tonraq's right shoulder.

"Tonraq? Tonraq. Tonraq!"

Tonraq mumbled something in his sleep, but he didn't awaken.

Not having any other choice, Senna bent a jet of water out of a pitcher on their nightstand at her sleeping husband. She frowned apologetically as Tonraq awoke, sputtering and coughing. Once he calmed down, he looked at Senna expectantly.

"I'm sorry," she apologized just as another stab of pain hit. She cried out, causing Tonraq to frown in concern.

"Senna, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I think it's time," she breathed as more pain hit.

"What?" Tonraq asked.

"I think Korra's coming," Senna reiterated as she whimpered in pain.

"Are you serious?" Tonraq asked.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Senna doubled over in pain as she spoke, fighting through a wave of nausea as she did so.

"Okay," Tonraq was wide awake now. He put a gentle hand around Senna's shoulders in hopes of comforting her.

"Tonraq, you might have to help me deliver Korra," Senna said as she straightened up again.

"I've never done that before," he said, truly nervous now.

"I can talk you through it," Senna promised. "You can do this."

"Why can't I go get Katara?" Tonraq suggested just as a fierce wind howled outside. As he gazed out the window at the raging storm, he answered his own question. "Can I at least try to get her?"

"Tonraq, I want you to stay safe," Senna frowned in concern at her husband.

"I will," Tonraq said. He kissed her cheek and stood. The sensation of Senna's right hand closing around his wrist stopped him. For someone so petite, she had a strong grip.

"You would actually leave me while I'm in labor with our child?" she raised her eyebrows at him.

"How else do you expect me to get Katara?" he asked.

Senna nodded.

"Besides, you owe me," she suddenly stated.

"For what?" Tonraq challenged.

"For all those times I Healed you back when we were first going out. You're a skilled waterbender, we both are. You had skills that surpassed mine, even after I started taking formal training from Katara. I knew you were getting hurt on purpose just to see me, but I never called you out on it. I thought it was sweet. Now it's your turn to help me. Honey, please? Besides, it'll be a fun story to tell Korra when she's older."

"Okay," Tonraq decided.

"Please, be careful," she repeated.

"I will," Tonraq gave her one more kiss and left the room.

Heaving a sigh just as more pain came, Senna gazed out at the moon.

"Please keep him safe and let him return with Katara soon," she prayed just as another wave of nausea hit. It wasn't long before Tonraq returned. But Katara wasn't with him. It was her daughter, Kya.

"We're back," Tonraq announced. He sat down beside Senna and took her hand. Both of them gazed at Kya for further instructions.

"When did it start?" Kya asked.

"Early this morning," Senna replied as more pain came. She let Kya help her lay back down as she turned to Tonraq.

"Tonraq, I need you to get me some blankets and a basin full of hot water," Kya instructed.

Tonraq got the requested items and sat back down beside Senna. He took her right hand in his.

"Senna, it's okay," Kya soothed.

"It hurts!" Senna cried.

"You're gonna be okay," Kya soothed.

"Kya's right, honey," Tonraq assured the love of his life.

"You're gonna start pushing in a couple of minutes," Kya informed Senna.

"You can do this," Tonraq encouraged.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3 push," Kya instructed Senna.

Senna did so, pain ripping through her stomach as she worked to bring her daughter into the world. As she pushed for a second time, she suddenly started feeling hot.

"Are you ready to push again?" Kya asked.

"No," Senna breathed, "I'm hot!"

"What do you mean?" Tonraq asked.

"I feel really hot, " Senna explained as she tried to breathe through an increasing bout of pain. She sipped gratefully at a cup of water Tonraq offered her. Once she was done drinking, Kya tried cooling her down with waterbending. It worked, but not by much.

"What's going on?" Senna demanded as more pain surged through her body. She saw Kya and Tonraq exchange a look. She had a feeling she knew what it meant, but she was too busy trying not to throw up to give it much thought. She soon found herself pushing again. As she finished, she felt her stomach lurch. As she heaved, she felt something being slipped underneath of her chin. She could feel Tonraq's hand on her shoulder and hear him whispering soothing words into her ear. Once Senna's stomach calmed down, Kya allowed her to rest for a few minutes before pushing again.

"Are you okay now?" Tonraq asked. His tone was full of concern.

"No," Senna whispered. "It hurts! I can't do this."

"Yes you can," Tonraq encouraged. He went to squeeze Senna's right hand comfortingly and was surprised when she pushed him away.

"Shut up! Don't touch me! This is all your fault!" Senna exclaimed.

***Present******

Ikki gasped.

"Wow! Aunt Senna, you were mad!"

Senna laughed and regarded the eight-year-old with a soft smile.

"I was in pain, sweetie. I said I was sorry to Tonraq after this one," she pointed at Korra, "was in my arms. And believe me, when I say this. I love you, Korra, more than the air that I breathe and the water that I bend, but you were NOT an easy baby to deliver. And that should have clued us in to a few things, but I was too busy trying to deliver you in one piece. But I wouldn't have you any other way, my little one," she patted Korra's shoulder as she continued her story.

*****Flashback***** 

As Senna went to push again, she suddenly felt like she was penguin sledding at a very fast speed. She swallowed hard once she was done and felt the basin underneath her chin once again. After her stomach had settled, she pushed for the fifth time. It wasn't long before the baby started to crown.

"I see the head," Kya announced. She gave Senna an encouraging smile. "Two more pushes should do it."

"Okay," Senna said breathlessly. Before she knew it, Korra was out and Tonraq had cut the cord. Senna was soon holding their baby girl in her arms. Smiling through her tears as she glanced down at the newborn baby. Korra had chestnut brown hair just like both of her parents, but she had Senna's cyan eyes, the same shape and the same exact shade.

"She's beautiful," Tonraq gushed as he gently touched Korra's small right hand, "just like you." He smiled at Senna, leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

Senna returned the kiss just as Korra let out a whine.

"its okay, Korra, Mommy and Daddy didn't forget you," Senna assured the baby. "We love you so much, little one. And we're so glad you're here," she bent down and gently kissed her on the cheek. Cradling her close as she closed her eyes and thanked the spirits for blessing them with Korra.

"I'll leave you three alone," Kya stood to leave. She turned to Tonraq before exiting the room. "You need to watch Senna for the next few hours. If she starts bleeding or spikes a fever, you need to get me."

"Okay," Tonraq replied. "Thank you for your help, Kya."

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure," with that, Kya left the new family of three alone…

****Present****

"I was fine," Senna explained to her two eager listeners. "I think I got sick one more time, but after that, I was fine." She smiled at Korra. "So that's your story."

Korra frowned.

"I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble."

"Honey, it wasn't your fault," Senna assured her. "I don't blame you. I love you, little one. Like I said before, I wouldn't have you any other way. Your Dad feels the same way. Now, I think it's time for both of you to get some more sleep," she tapped Ikki's nose, making her giggle.

"Can you tell us one more story, please, Aunt Senna?" Ikki begged, even as her eyes started to close as she laid her head against Korra's right shoulder.

"I'll tell you another one tomorrow," Senna told her. She stood, gave Korra a kiss and guided her back into the house, Ikki still in Korra's arms.

"I love you, Mom," Korra said as they reached the top of the stairs.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Senna gave Korra a one armed hug and gently ruffled Ikki's hair. "Sweet dreams you two."

"You too," Korra replied. She entered her room and tucked Ikki in bed before climbing in herself. Wrapping an arm around her little sister, she kissed the top of her head and let her eyes close for the rest of the night.

***********

Senna crawled into bed beside Tonraq. As she got comfortable, she felt a strong, gentle pair of arms pull her close. She smiled as she felt Tonraq land a kiss to her cheek.

"Did you find Korra?" he asked.

"Yeah. She's safe. She's fast asleep again. She needed some fresh air. I found her on the back steps. I told her the story of the night she was born."

"What did she think?" Tonraq started rubbing Senna's shoulders.

"She liked it," Senna replied. "Ikki thought it was good too. She laughed at the part where I yelled at you while I was in labor."

Tonraq chuckled at the memory.

"It was one of the few times you ever yelled at me," he said as he continued to rub her shoulders.

"I said I was sorry afterwards," Senna reminded him. She turned to face him and closed her eyes as she felt him pull her close. "I love you, honey."

"I love you too, Senna," Tonraq planted a kiss on her soft lips before closing his own eyes to sleep for a few more hours.

Senna smiled as she returned the kiss before joining her husband in slumber for the rest of the night. Their daughter was safe and she, Senna, was with the man she loved. And that's all that mattered to her at the moment.

THE END


End file.
